Bunnyman
is below 40%. |drops = (×2), (75%), (25%) |spawnFrom = |spawnCode = "bunnyman" }} A Bunnyman is a Mob that spawns from a Rabbit Hutch in the Caves. They usually live in the Mushtree Forest Biome. Like Pigs, Bunnymen will attack any monster on sight, such as Spiders and Batilisks. These attacks include Webber and Wortox. When killed, they will drop 2 Carrots and 1 Meat (75%) or 1 Bunny Puff (25%). Bunnymen will respawn from their Rabbit Hutches after 1 day. Bunnymen can be befriended by giving them a Carrot (cooked or raw) and will follow the player, the same way Pigs do, for up to 20 minutes or 2.5 game days (Carrot hunger points × 19.2 seconds). For example, feeding 1 Carrot to a Bunnyman will make it a follower for 4 minutes (half a game day). When befriended, Bunnymen will have a Sanity aura 25/min. Bunnymen will attack the player if any Meats or Eggs are in the player's inventory, including Crock Pot foods. They can sense Meat food items on the player from a range of 8 away. Bunnymen detect monsters inside a radius of 16 'walls', or 4 tiles. A 14 layer thick wall is enough for a Bunnyman to not detect a distant monster. Even befriended Bunnymen will become hostile if the player picks up meat. However, Bunnymen won't attack Chester if he is carrying Meat food items, nor will they attack the player for carrying a Ham Bat. Bunnymen regenerate 8.67 Health every 5 seconds. Bunnymen will flee when they have less than 67 Health. Unlike Pigs, they do not fight using a kiting style. Bunnymen will defend each other when attacked. Bunnymen also help fellow bunnymen in attacking; if the player attacks a Bunnyman while allied with other Bunnymen, the player's allies and all neutral Bunnymen (that is not the one being targeted) will help to kill the one targeted by the player. If a befriended player is being attacked nearby, sleeping Bunnymen will wake up to defend their ally. Oddly, they will do the same if a nearby Pig is attacked. If a Bunnyman is pursuing the player and is unable to catch up after about 20 seconds, it will say "Done" or "Later," and stop being aggressive. Beardlord ×2, |sanitydrain = -40/min |specialAbility = Eats Vegetables and Fruits left on the ground. Turns into a Bunnyman when the player's is above 40% |name = Beardlord |spawnCode = "bunnyman" (only when sanity is below 40%) }} When a character's Sanity drops below 40% (40 to 120 for WX-78, 100 for Wickerbottom and Maxwell, 60 for Wes and Wortox, 48 for Willow, 40 for Webber, and 80 for all other characters), Bunnymen will become Beardlords, similar to how Rabbits become Beardlings. In this form, they make raspy, distorted growling noises, rather than their normal gurgling sounds. They will also periodically display a growling animation, where they show their teeth and raise their arms in a threatening manner. Oddly, Beardlords walk instead of hop. Additionally, they will have an insanity aura of 40 per minute and will only flee from battle when their health is less than 50. Despite their frightening appearance and behavior, Beardlords are neutral creatures, like Bunnymen. Beardlords can be befriended with a Carrot in the same manner as normal Bunnymen, but they drain Sanity when close to the player due to the insanity aura. When following the player, they will run with raised arms, similar to the chasing pattern of a Werepig. In addition, when attacking enemies, Beardlords will use an overhand clawing motion similar to the way a Werepig attacks. When killed, Beardlords drop two Beard Hair and one Monster Meat. Beardlords will not go back to their houses at daybreak until they've turned back into Bunnymen. When using Bunnymen to clear areas filled with spiders underground or against strong foes, it is better to use a One-man Band to recruit them. The sanity drain will bring the player to the point where they turn into Beardlords and thus are more effective in battle. Hunting Bunnymen flee when their Health is low. When fleeing, they must either be cornered or attacked with a ranged weapon. The Boomerang is the cheapest option, but any kind of Blow Dart works as well. If cornering them, it is possible to lose the drops in the Ocean or in the Abyss. When hunting Bunnymen, it may be useful to bring some meat items along. This will anger them and they will attack, making it easier to initiate combat, though this will also aggro all other nearby Bunnymen at the same time. Other ways to kill a Bunnyman is to make a befriended Bunnyman attack another. All nearby Bunnymen will join to kill the targeted Bunnyman. This can be repeated until all but one remain for the player to finish off. This method will require a number of Carrots, which can be obtained from the dead Bunnymen. A befriended Bunnyman can also be lured away from its home, forcing it to sleep out in the open where the player can get an extra attack before it wakes up. Players could alternatively lure a befriended Bunnyman to an area full of Tooth Traps. After stomping on 4 Tooth Traps, the Bunnyman will die. Players can also befriend a few Rock Lobsters and have them attack the Bunnyman. Pigs can also be used, however, is more difficult to do so, since Pigs are only active during the day, while Bunnymen are only active at dusk or night. The player will need to befriend Pigs during the day, ensure the area is well lit, and wait for the Bunnymen to come out. with pigs, the player needs to be on the lookout for any drops, and pick them up before Pigs can eat it. Another easy way to kill Bunnymen is to collect Red Caps either from Red Mushtrees, from mushroom rings, or from the surface, and give it to a Bunnyman. The mushroom's poisonous properties will kill it after feeding it enough. Below is the number of hits it takes (with a default damage modifier) to kill a Bunnyman. The Weather Pain is not included due to the random nature of its projectile. Farming Placing Hutches next to Mermhouses away from Spider Dens in the Swamp biome is a highly efficient method of farming Bunnymen. Only carrots will be consumed by survivors. Walls are not required, as both mobs are highly aggressive towards each other and both come out at dusk. Bunnymen are resistant to other mob farming methods as they tend to run away when they have low health. This can be remedied by placing the Rabbit Hutches in an area closed off by walls, with a small opening. The player can then use a number of methods to kill the Bunnymen, then collect their drops. Many of these methods are outlined in the Hunting section of this page. Yet another killing method is to use Houndius Shootius. While very effective, it is also the most expensive method, since being able to craft one requires rare, difficult to obtain and non-renewable resources. In this method the Houndius Shootius must be protected by surrounding it with walls, otherwise, it can be killed by Bunnymen. If the player lacks the resources for the above options, it is also possible to kill them manually. However, this method is dangerous and time-consuming. With this method, the player will need to be well armed and prepared. If the player chooses this options, the Bunnymen can be funneled through the opening within the wall enclosing their hutches, making it a one-on-one fight. Making the opening a longer corridor can also help prevent Bunnymen from running away, since other Bunnymen would be blocking the way. Names As with Pigs, random names are given to Bunnymen. Possible Bunnyman names: | valign="top" style="width:calc(100%/3);" | * Altrincham * Apios * Barwon * Bolero * Brassica * Bunium * Burdock * Canna * Carrot * Celeriac * Cerium * Chantenay * Crandice * Crusader * Cuperus * Daikon * Danvers * Doucer * Dyspros * Erbium * Europia * Flakee * Fluff * Gadolin * Guerande | valign="top" style="width:calc(100%/3);" | * Hipak * Holmia * Imperator * Ipomoea * Juwarot * Karotan * Lanthan * Lepidium * Lutetium * Magno * Manihot * Microseris * Mirabilis * Nantes * Nelson * Neodymia * Onward * Oxalis * Oxheart * Parsnip * Pimpernel * Praseodymia * Promethia * Psoralea | valign="top" style="width:calc(100%/3);" | * Radish * Redhild * Redland * Samari * Scandius * Sium * Solanum * Suko * Terbia * Thulium * Thumbelina * Topweight * Touchon * Tragopogon * Typha * Uchon * Ullucus * Valery * Yam Daisy * Yellow * Ytterbia * Yttria * Zingiber * Zino Quotes Attacking * DIE! * KILL! * HOP! Attacking player who has Meats * MEAT! * UNCLEAN! * MURDERER! * REVENGE! * MONSTER! Badly hurt, retreating * HURT! * HOME! * AWAY! * RUN! Panicking at boss * AHHH! * EHHH! * IT MAD * RUN! Lost interest in target * LATER. * DONE. On fire * AAAH! * OOH! * EEEH! House on fire * FIRE! * BURNING! * HOME! Helping stuck player * FIGHT! * BITE! * KILL! * PUNCH! Haunted by player ghost ( ) * OOH! * SCARED! * AAAH!! * GHOST! Don't Starve Together Even when the player has sanity less than 40%, in order for Beardlord to drop monster meat and beard hair, the killing blow must be performed by that player. If Beardlord is killed by other player (with sanity above 40%), mob, structure, fire, the loot will be that of Bunnyman. Trivia * The Bunnyman was added in the Underground update. * After The November Performance update, Bunnymen no longer attack a player with a Ham Bat. * Bunnymen are the fourth Mob that share the body shape of Pigs. The others are Merms, the Werebeaver, the MacTusk family, and Wildbores. This model has been nicknamed 'hunchback'. * When examining a Rabbit Hole, Wilson says: "That must lead to the kingdom of the bunnymen." This might have been an inspiration for the Bunnymen. * According to Wickerbottom (while examining a Bunny Puff), Bunnymen use their tails for balance. * During the Twitch.tv preview stream of the caves, Kevin (Klei's lead programmer) said that Pigs and Bunnymen would probably fight each other. This behavior was never implemented, however. * Many of the friendly Bunnyman names are either plants (e.g. Brassica = cabbage, Celeriac = celery-root, Pimpernel/Tragopogon = flowers, Psoralea = tumbleweed) or lanthanides (some with minus the -ium suffix (e.g. Europia, Gadolin, Neo/Praseodymia, Promethia, Scandius, Ytterbia). * Bunnymen gave some vital evidence that William Carter was Maxwell when it wasn't confirmed. When examined by Maxwell, he says "Reminds me of my old act" - William Carter used to be a magician before entering The Constant. * An attacking Bunnyman has the same animation as the Werebeaver. * The fact that Bunnymen respawn from their houses after one day, as opposed the Pigmen's four days, may be in reference to the common phrase, "breeds like rabbits." * Compared to the Pigs which can only say 3 words in a sentence or the Wildbores who say 4 words in a sentence, the Bunnymen can only say 1 word, with the exception of a single quote ("IT MAD"). Bugs * Due to the way the "Give" system works, it is possible to give Bunnymen items they have no use for, such as Thulecite, Purple Gems and Gold Nuggets. They can even be given meat items if distracted; however, they will not eat them, and they will keep any of the said items in their inventory until they die. They will also not accept any Things or Gravedigger Items. * Beardlords can drop regular Bunnyman loot (instead of Beard Hair and Monster Meat), if loaded when restarting a game. * Sometimes, Bunnymen will spawn or walk in the ocean, thus making it impossible to interact with them in any way. Gallery zh:兔人 fr:Lapin géant Bunnyman Bunnyman Bunnyman Bunnyman Bunnyman Bunnyman Beardlord Category:Innocents Category:Apparel Category:Nocturnals Category:Multipage articles Category:Talkers